The Aftermath
by inuyasha-girl1990
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku, Kagome wakes up in her bed screaming Inuyasha's name. Why is she here and not in the past. Why is the well not working. Who is this strange black haired, strangely fast boy? (IY YYH crossover. First fic don't kill me if it suck


Summery  
  
After the defeat of Naraku, Kagome wakes up in her bed screaming Inuyasha's name. Why is she here and not in the past. Why is the well not working. Who is this strange black haired, strangely fast boy? (IY YYH crossover. First fic don't kill me if it sucks)  
  
(A/N: Well this is my first fic. I hope you like it and if I spelled a name or something wrong let me know so a can fix it .I would prefer no flames, but hey its a free country.)  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, DC shoes or Pennywise. If I missed anything let me know cuz I don't want to be sued   
  
The Aftermath:  
Chapter one: Defeat and A New Day  
  
A young girl with raven black hair and blue eyes lands on her bed screaming her best friends' names. "SANGO, MIROKU, INUYASHA!!!!!!." They had just defeated the evil demon Naraku. She started hyperventilating and then ran down the stairs and to the well jumping down in to the darkness it possessed. She hit the bottom of the well and tried again getting the same result. She tried and tried again for about an hour before breaking down at the bottom of the well crying her self to sleep.  
  
Kagome's dream  
  
Through her eyes she watched as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha dealt the final blow killing Naraku. Naraku's body crumbles into ashes and the wind gracefully carried the remains of the evil demon they had trailed for two years. Kagome and her companions, for the exception of Sesshomaru, were cheering like there was no tomorrow. All at once everyone got quiet and was staring at Kagome. She looked down at her body feeling an odd sensation. She gasped and looked up at her friends while she Disappeared. She suddenly had Questions running through her head. 'Oh my god what's happening? Where am I going? Will I ever be able to see my best friends again? Will I every see my kit again?' After trying to figure out what was going on with no resolution she could only think of one thing to do. She just yelled grabbing for them. "SANGO, MIROKU, INUYASHA!!!!!!." The sad thing is that she had disappeared before they reached her.  
  
End Dream  
  
She awoke in the bottom of the well covered in cold sweat and breathing at a fast pace. She could hear her brother calling her name. "Kagome are you down there? Kagome wake up!" She blinked a couple of times and climbed up the vines. 'I wonder how long I was out?' she wondered to herself. "Are you OK sis, you don't look to well." Her younger brother asked with a concerned look on his face. She ruffled his hair and replies with a fake smile. "Yeah I'm fine squirt, now lets go inside" 'Way to cover up Kagome.' She thought again to herself.  
Kagome took hold of her younger brother's hand and they walked back into their house although the concerned expression on her brother's face had not faded. She slid open the back door to her home and went up to her room to sulk and think, trying to figure out a way to go back into the past. She spent the whole night sitting in the corner of her room brainstorming ways to fix the well but found none. She finally gave up and slowly got up and walked to her bed and curling up in a ball trying to get some sleep because she knew that tomorrow would be a very long day trying to catch up on all the work she had missed.  
  
Later that night around 2 a.m.  
  
Kagome awoke with a start. She was directing all of her attention to the raping sound on the window. She jumped up and ran to the window and flung it open to only get whipped in the face with a branch of the tree that stood right outside of her window. 'I'll have to remind Jii-chan to clip the branches of this old tree.' Looking past the tree she saw the God tree that Inuyasha was once pinned to. The one tree that started this chapter in her like and the one tree that changed her forever. She looked at this tree for what seemed to be an eternity then finally closed her window and crawled back into bed with a speck of hope that one day she will see someone from the past that she once knew.  
  
In the morning, 7 a.m.   
  
Kagome groans and slams her fist down on her alarm clock, rolling out of the bed and falling onto the hard floor. (A/N I've done that before and it hurts, ne?) She picked herself off the floor and went and took a quick shower coming out smelling like roses. She walked back into her room, dried her hair and picked out her clothing for the day.  
She picked out a Black, fitted, spaghetti strap shirt that said "pennywise" is sparkly white letters. She also grabs a pair of slightly baggy jeans that have pink X's going down her front pockets and across her back pockets. It also had black and pink straps going front her front pockets to her mid, back thigh. She ran down stairs trying to act normal around her family, grabbing a poptart and eating it quickly and running out the door, but not before slipping on her DC's and grabbing her backpack. She was prepared for a semi- normal day at Sarayashiki Junior High.  
  
(A/N: well that's the end of the first chappy of this fic I know its short but hey give me a break, I'm new at this. OK if some of you are wondering when the YYH gang will come it will be in the next chappy. I also know that Yusuke's school does have a dress code but I decided to change that. Well I hope you all like it and R&R, biez) 


End file.
